


Was?

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Moments of Life – Translations [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Doubt, Friendship, Gen, Translation, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Sam's choice of words really the right one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [War?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907507) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow). 



> If you find mistakes or anything I'd be really glad about you letting me know :)

“What if he wakes up and still is … the killer?”  
With empty eyes Steve turned to Sam. “Then … I don't know. I just hope this won't happen. It … It just can't. It **mustn't**!”  
“But what if? I know you don't like to think about, but … you can't influence. What are you going to do if he still is the Winter Soldier and doesn't remember.  
“Than I don't have another choice but … but …,” Steve discontinued, and turned back to the glass plane in front of him, through that he could see several nurses and doctors, all attended to Bucky.  
Sam took a deep breath. “Hey, here goes nothing! This guy was, after all, your best friend.” Sam patted his shoulder encouragingly.  
And that was the exact moment Bucky opened his eyes. “I hope the 'was' in your sentence didn't correspond to the correct tense,” Steve muttered just before he burst into the room.


End file.
